videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is a 2016 video game and the sixth in the Sonic Adventure series after Sonic Adventure (1999), Sonic Adventure 2 (2001), Sonic Heroes (2004), Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). The game is scheduled to be released in 2016, fifteen years after Sonic Adventure 2, whilst the game itself takes place five years after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog. Gameplay Sonic Adventure 3 is a 3D platformer video game which allows the player to control six different characters. Each character has their own unique abilities and their own ways of controlling. For the three main characters, they must collect rings in order to survive. If they take damage, they will drop 20 rings. The rings will appear around the character for a few seconds, giving the player a chance to pick them up again before they dissapear. If any of the three characters take damage without any rings, they will lose a life, and will have to start back to the start of the level, or from the last checkpoint that they touched prior to losing a life. Characters Sonic Adventure 3 focuses on three main characters, which all share similar gameplay; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rookie the Wolf, the last being new to the series. Each of the three characters have their own story, and each of them are given six levels. Alongside the three main characters, there are also three side characters which aid each of the three main characters along the way. Controls Plot Sonic's Story Sonic is running through Central City and eventually runs up a hill. He finds a scrambled newspaper about Shadow saving the world after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog. As Sonic is getting engaged in the paragraphs, however, he is greeted by a dark wolf, who goes by the name of Reiketsuna, who is surprised to see Sonic the Hedgehog in person. She tells Sonic that she has the power of granting wishes, and says that she will give Sonic anything should he collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and meet her up here. Sonic agrees and decides to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles, meanwhile, is seen roaming around Central City. When he bumps into Sonic, he tells him that Chaos was broken free and has shattered the Master Emerald once again, causing Angel Island to fall into the ocean. Sonic says that he will help Knuckles find the Master Emerald, should he in return help him find the Chaos Emeralds. After retrieving a Chaos Emerald from Sunset Boulevard. Sonic and Knuckles come across a wolf called Rookie, who bares a strong resemblance to Reiketsuna and is holding a Chaos Emerald. Sonic asks Rookie for the Chaos Emerald, who refuses to hand it over, saying that it is hers, and hers only. Sonic and Rookie fight each other for the emerald, but Rookie manages to escape using what appears to be teleportation. After having trouble how to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds, Sonic decides to go and see Cybo. Sonic and Knuckles use a security code to get into GUN Headquarters, where they tell the GUN Commander that they must see Cybo. The two are escorted to his room, where they ask to borrow Cybo's Chaos Emerald tracking device. They then use it and discover that it can also detect pieces of the Master Emerald. The duo then seperate; Knuckles heads into the sewers, whilst Sonic finds one guarded by a Badnik in an abandoned family entertainment centre. Knuckles comes across Chaos 0 in the sewers and has to fight him off before rejoining Sonic. Shadow's Story Rookie's Story Last Story Stages Sonic's Stages Shadow's Stages Rookie's Stages Last Stage Upgrades Sonic's Upgrades Shadow's Upgrades Rookie's Upgrades Knuckles' Upgrades Eggman's Upgrades Espio's Upgrades Mini Games Free Play Challenges Boss Tower Chao World Animals Beta elements Quotes Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, Rookie's name is Kido, whilst Reiketsuna is called Yami. These words translate in English to "brightness" and "darkness" respectively. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games